


Solitude Podfic

by Astrid_Goes_For_A_Spin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Clark actually means something to Kara, Danvers Sisters, Earth Birthday, Episode: s02e11 The Martian Chronicles, Gen, Grieving, I really need some justification for Kara's feelings in this episode, Kara and Alex fighting, Kara and Alex fighting together, Kara is actually upset about Earth Birthday, Kara lets loose with heat vision, Kara misses Alura and Astra, Kara misses Cat Grant, Kara misses Krypton, Mon-El and club soda, New 52 Supergirl, New Krypton, Podfic, Sterling Gates, Supergirl 2.11, Supergirl 2x11, The Martian Chronicles, grieving with superpowers, it's not always about a boy okay, my aunt used to teach me the stars, or at least the idea of him, that Danvers sisterhood, thinking about the lost 24 years in the Phantom Zone, veiled references to Supergirl comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid_Goes_For_A_Spin/pseuds/Astrid_Goes_For_A_Spin
Summary: (Earth Birthday is supposed to be a celebration of her new family, but today all Kara feels is absolutely alone.)Reflection/Kara justification for 2.11, "The Martian Chronicles."Text crossposted with fanfiction.net, podfic crossposted with tumblr.





	Solitude Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Solitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973152) by [Astrid_Goes_For_A_Spin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid_Goes_For_A_Spin/pseuds/Astrid_Goes_For_A_Spin). 



Podfic of this story is linked to the tumblr post below, you can listen in your browser. 

 

https://astrid-goes-for-a-spin.tumblr.com/post/175048103900/earth-birthday-is-supposed-to-be-a-celebration-of


End file.
